


Let's Have a Picnic

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: It may be a cool fall day, but that wont stop our favorite Master of The Mystic Arts from taking his lady love on a picnic.





	Let's Have a Picnic

At a small deli a few blocks away from Metro General Hospital, a Doctor by the name of Nicodemus West was waiting in line to pick up his order of a Cuban sandwich with salt and vinegar chips. While he was waiting, he was checking the stats from the previous night’s game when heard a familiar voice at the front of the line.   
Looking up from his phone, he was surprised to see his former colleague Doctor Stephen Strange loading two sandwiches and chips into a wicker basket. From what West could see, the basket also contained a thermos.

West hadn’t seen Strange since the day he brought an unknown woman dressed in yellow into Metro General ER with severe head trauma, a woman who had not survived her wounds. Even though West and Strange had never been close in any way, in fact often were at each other’s throats, West often wondered what became of Strange.

As Strange loaded up a few more items into the basket, including napkins, West called out to him, in a cordial tone.

“Strange. Fancy meeting you here.”

Strange turned to see who had called out to him and was surprised to see that it was West. In the past, the two of them had always made it a point to avoid each other unless it was work related, so right away Strange wondered what Nic could want.

“Hello Nic.” Strange replied, his tone equally cordial as he walked closer to him.

Looking at the basket, West said “Never took you for a picnic lunch kind of guy.”

“I wasn’t before.” Strange replied, a small smile on his face, no mocking in his voice.

“Anyone I know?” West asked.

“No.” Strange said.

“Isn’t it a little cold for a picnic?” West asked. 

“Oh, I think we will be just fine. I have the perfect spot picked out.” Strange said, smiling much like a cat that caught the canary. 

West knew from that smile that it was best not to inquire further. Whatever Strange had in mind, it was probably best he didn’t know.

As his name was called, West said “Well, enjoy your lunch and give her my regards.” 

“So long Nic.” Strange said as he turned to leave.

As West paid for his lunch and headed back to the hospital, he made plans to inquire about Strange’s new companion. That is if anyone even knew about her.  
After leaving the deli, Strange stopped at one more place. Picking up an order he placed earlier in the day, he took out his phone and opened his text messages.

Meanwhile at your office, you were more than ready to take a break. All morning, it had been nothing but meetings. Meetings that were so dull, that you nearly dozed off once or twice. You were just thinking about where you might grab a bit when you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. Taking it out you saw it was a text message from him.

Do you have plans for lunch?

Not yet.

Will you meet me at Central Park by the statue of Robert Burns at noon?

Okay. I am on my way. 

Waiting by the statue as promised, you kept your eye out for you knew he could show up anywhere. Looking around, you saw that there were quite a few people walking through, taking advantage of the fact that it was cool enough for a hoodie, but not so cold that one would have to completely bundle up. Many were simply walking through with family and friends, snapping pictures of the leaves changing into that lovely fall foliage that so many, including yourself, couldn’t get enough of.

Breathing in the crisp air, you wondered what your paramour was planning on for lunch. Occasionally in the past, he would ask you to meet him while you were at work. For any other beau, you might have said “No” but when one was formally dating a Master of the Mystic Arts, whose duties often took him away for long periods of time, you jumped at any chance to meet with him, if only for a moment. 

Looking down at your outfit, a black cashmere sweater, brown skirt, black leggings and boots, complete with a white pea coat, you hoped you looked fetching enough for an impromptu meeting with him. Though you weren’t sure why you were fussing, no matter what you were clothed in, he always looked at you as if you were the most beautiful sight he had seen in any universe.

As you took your compact out, a gold one with intricate engravings on it to check your makeup, you noticed that suddenly, things had gotten very quiet at the park. Looking around, you saw that everyone and everything around you was frozen in place, all except you. Not even a single leaf or blade of grass moved. To anyone else, it would be enough to frighten them, but to you it could only mean one thing.

“Hello, My Sweet.” Came a familiar, soothing and seductive voice from behind you. Turning around your eyes were greeted with the handsome sight of a tall man with dark hair, with grey wings on the side, well- trimmed goatee, dressed in blue jeans, grey shirt, brown shoes and a navy overcoat. Carrying a small wicker basket in his left hand and white roses in the other, his ever so slightly devious smile made you melt inside, before you stood none other than Doctor Stephen Strange.

Having not seen him for almost a week, you rushed over and threw your arms around his neck, giving him a kiss that nearly made his knees buckle.

“I take it that means you missed me.” He said teasingly as he broke the kiss, taking a moment to savor the taste of you on his lips and the feel of your soft skin.

“I have.” You said smiling. Looking down at what he was carrying you said “A picnic lunch?”

“I thought, since we hadn’t done one in a while.” Strange said. 

Curious as to why he would want to do one in September, you asked “Isn’t it a bit cold for one?”

“Oh, we wont be having it here.” Strange said, a devious smile forming on his face.

“Okay, then where?” You asked, wondering where he was going with this.

Giving you the roses and setting down the basket, Strange brought his hands up and conjured a portal.

Realizing what this meant, you gasped “You mean….?”

“Yes, I thought we might picnic somewhere a bit different.” Strange said smiling

“Okay, where?” You asked excited.

Picking the basket back up, Strange offered you his arm and said, “Follow me and you will see.”

Taking it, you let him lead the way through. No matter where the two of you would be dining, if it was with him, it would be nothing short of perfect.


End file.
